


Please listen

by Thegoodestgoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodestgoode/pseuds/Thegoodestgoode
Summary: Tayce comes home to her girlfriend having a stranger at her house.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Kudos: 21





	Please listen

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sex*al Har*ssment

**"AURORA!" THE MODEL YELLED, "AURORA!"**  
She questioned the extra pair of shoes by the door but left it as her girlfriend _probably_ had a friend over.

She kept looking for Aurora yet she was nowhere to be seen. She then heard the shower going; immediately bad thoughts entered her head, the extra shoes, the shower, it explained it all. She ran to their shared bathroom and tried to open the door that was locked. Tears began to flood her eyes, she stood back and sat down and waited for her to exit the bathroom. She saw her girlfriend standing naked covered with a towel with tears flowing down her face, she then saw another person walk behind her standing by the shower.

"T-Tayce..." Aurora whispered.

"Aurora what- what is happening?" Tayce sobbed.

The second person butted in, "I promise it isn't what it looks like. See I'm still fully clothed." The person stepped in fully clothed wearing a matching pink skirt and top.

Tears kept pouring out of Tayces eyes, "it s-sure in the hell doesn't look like it."

"Tay I promise it isn't, there was- there was a fight." Aurora stuttered.

Tayce smiled sarcastically, "yeah that just casually ended in sex. Typical you Aurora. Typical you."

"Right I'm Bimini and I can assure you nothing happened."

"Right... cause I totally believe a stranger."

" Tayce _please listen._ " Aurora cried.

"I- I can't do this right now," Tayce said before leaving and going to their room. She took a duffle bag that was hanging from their door and began putting whatever clothes she could find in the bag. She walked out and slammed the door shut, making Aurora jump in the shower.

Tayce left the house, rage-filled her head as she started her car. Hot tears made it hard for her to see; each time she wiped them away a new set appeared. She could see the street and the lights that was it. She was in disbelief, her heart wanted to convince herself that her girlfriend wasn't cheating on her yet her brain was telling her the opposite. She wanted to believe, _she wanted._

**_•••_ **

"You... you need to leave." Aurora cried to Bimini.

"Right, ill leave. It was nice meeting you?" Bimini asked.

"Thank you," Aurora hiccuped.

"Yeah, no problem," Bimini said as she left the bathroom. She was still fully clothed and was only there to comfort Aurora.

•

_Aurora was at a liquor store getting wine, she was going to surprise Tayce_ _with a special dinner_ _. She then felt someone bump into her drunkenly; she turned around and saw a man. The drunk man smirked and walked up to her._

_"Hey, pretty lady." He said._

_"Hi?" Aurora asked._

_"How about you and me... y'know mingle?" He asked her._

_"One, I'm already taken and two you're not my type." She said nervously._

_"It can be a secret he doesn't have to know." He said slyly then winked at her._

_"You're very drunk, and I'm one hundred percent sure I don't want to have sex without. I am in a very committed relationship with my girlfriend." She said so only realizing it was a huge mistake._

_"Huh. A girlfriend you say, what's this other pretty lady's name?" He asked again getting closer and closer to her._

_She started backing up as he walked closer to her, "please getaway."_

_"Baby girl I can treat you way better than she can." He admitted._

_She hit the wall there was no backing up now, "please get away sir, you are very drunk."_

_He had her cornered, "I'm not drunk just slightly tipsy."_

_Auroras eyes started to water, "please don't hurt me."_

_"I won't I-" he tried saying before someone cut him off._

_"Hey! What are you doing!?" Someone asked. The person walked up to them and clearly saw Aurora in distress._

_"Getaway!" The man said._

_"Get off of her!" The person said._

_"Fine, fine," the man laughed before leaving._

_Aurora looked up at the person, "tha- thanks."_

_"Don't worry, I'm Bimini by the way." Bimini greeted._

_"I'm- I'm Aurora," she sniffled._

_"Nice to meet you, I know it isn't the best way to meet someone." Bimini comforted._

_"Yeah it isn't... uh- thanks by the way for helping me not many people would do that," Aurora admitted._

_"Yeah, not many people would..."_

_"I gotta- I gotta get back home my girlfriend- my roommate will be back soon," Aurora said tears still flowing out._

_"Here let me give you a ride, also it's okay I have a girlfriend too."_

_"Uhh sure.." Aurora agreed._

_•••_

Aurora cried even harder than before, so hard it was a struggle to breathe. She was gasping for air as she tried to calm down, she needed to calm down. She didn't want Tayce to be mad at her for an accident, she needed Tayce to come back.

Tayce was driving when she saw a hotel, it looked safe enough for her to stay there overnight. She turned her car and went towards the hotel. She stopped her car and wiped away the rest of her tears away.

•••

They both lied awake in bed, they couldn't get their minds off of each other. Each toss and turn made them even less tired and made them think about each other more. They were both hopeless that night, they knew they wouldn't be able to get any sleep that evening. Tayce laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mind kept wandering back to their shower; what if Bimini what right, what if they did nothing. Still, she had no right seeing her girlfriend naked in the shower. A quick tear fell her face as she turned on her left, she looked at her phone but quickly turned it off due to Aurora was her Lock Screen.

On the other hand, Aurora was still crying; she took one of Tayces' hoodies that she forgot, and slipped it on her slim body. She got the instant smell of Tayce, the coconut vanilla smell was overpowering. She missed Tayce although they saw each other almost three hours ago. Even though they _ended_ on a bad note she still hoped Tayce would walk through the door and snuggle up against her. Instead, she snuggled up to Tayces' pillow that smelt like her too. Her heart ached, she didn't mean to hurt Tayce, it was all an accident. Bimini was only trying to protect her from that crazy drunk, instead it ended up with a giant argument she accidentally caused.

**•••**

The next morning was horrid, Tayce knew she was going to have to go back to her apartment. She just didn't want to see Aurora but at the same time she did, she missed her girlfriend. She didn't want to have to face her after what took down yet she knew she was going to have to.

Aurora woke up on Tayces side of the bed, as she normally would. This time it felt different as there was no Tayce, just her and the pillow she cuddled. She secretly prayed that Tayce would return to their apartment so that she would have the chance to explain herself. She meant no harm whatsoever but accidentally caused the worst fight of her life. She didn't even care about what happened at the bar she just wanted her Tayce, that was it.

Aurora grabbed her phone to see what time it was. _8:23 am._ She quickly shut her phone off and shoved her face back into Tayces' pillow. She hated not having Tayce beside her, she hated it with a burning passion. All she wanted to do was find a way to make it up to her but that was going to be tough considering she had no clue where Tayce was.

Tayce packed her things back into her duffle bag, she needed to go back there, she _had_ to go back there. She checked out her room and drove back to her apartment. It took a while for her to get out of the car but eventually, she did. She took her key and unlocked her apartment door, yet something felt wrong. She didn't know what it was but it felt wrong, guilt-filled her brain at that moment.

She entered their apartment quietly knowing Aurora might still be sleeping, but was disrupted by footsteps coming from their room. She saw Aurora step out from their room and walk down the hall.

"Tayce?" Aurora gasped.

"Aurora." Tayce sternly said.

Flashbacks from last night started playing in both of their heads as they stood there not knowing what to do.

"I- I only came here for on-" Tayce said before getting cut off.

"Can I explain what happened?" Aurora asked.

"Well, I think it explained itself on what happened." Tayce snapped.

"No, it wasn't what it looked like."

"It's exactly what it looked like Aurora, you met someone _better_ than me. How long has this been going on, days... weeks. Months?"

"Stop it now."

"Aurora how long."

"It never happened in the first place. _Please listen_."

"Fine but it better be a good excuse."

"I was at the liquor store I was getting wine. Why was I getting wine? I was going to surprise you with dinner. Then this drunk guy bumped into me, he started harassing me. If you want me to stop-"

"No, keep going."

"He wanted to have sex with me and then I told him I had you. He didn't listen to me, he began walking closer and that's when he cornered me. That's when Bimini told him to get off of me and then she gave me a ride home. I still wasn't properly functioning and was still trying to get control over my emotions so she helped me. I knew that that night had already been ruined and I couldn't do anything. Then you came and it made it worse because of the argument, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do any harm." 

Tayce was in shock, she knew her heart was right to believe that Aurora did nothing wrong. 

"You. You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should. If I had just listened to you this wouldn't have happened, if I hadn't made assumptions, this wouldn't have happened. Aurora, babes I am so sorry." 

Tayce pulled Aurora in a hug, a comforting hug to show that she wouldn't hurt her again, a hug to show that she was sorry. 

Aurora pulled back from the hug, "And to add on I wouldn't ever leave you so don't ever make those types of assumptions again." 

"I won't, I promise, I won't," Tayce reassured. 

Aurora pulled Tayce in for a kiss, a passionate one to say the least. Memories from last night vanished out of their brain like thin air, never again would they fight like this, never again. 

Tayce grinned, "I really do love you and it was so hard staying inside that hotel I found." 

"You stayed in a hotel?" Aurora asked trying not to laugh.

"Well yeah!" Tayce exclaimed. "Anyways how about that dinner you were going to make me?" 

"Oh piss off!" Aurora said before pulling Tayce in for another kiss. 


End file.
